International application no. PCT/SG2005/000041 discloses an aircraft seating arrangement particularly for first class or business class seating. The seat disclosed in this International application is intended to fold from a position where a passenger can be seated, to a position where the seat becomes a bed.
The contents of the above International application are incorporated into this specification by this reference.